<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Единственный раз by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412097">Единственный раз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill Bill (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В посмертии Билл раздосадован лишь одной вещью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Спецквест — SCP (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Единственный раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/gifts">p_resident</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Объект SCP-2480, <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2480">"Незавершенный ритуал"</a>. Обыграно название.</p><p>Warning! Вайбы огулянной овцы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Биллу сложно было обрести покой после смерти, что-то грызло его изнутри. Бадд сидел на берегу и пил пиво, забросив ноги на корягу. На лице у него все еще остались шрамы от укусов, как напоминание, но оно больше не было опухшим.</p>
  <p>Бадд снова был красив, как в молодости.</p>
  <p>Билл зарылся пальцами босых ног в песок и сощурился на солнце.</p>
  <p>— Садись, — позвал Бадд и похлопал рядом с собой. Блаженно отхлебнул из бутылки. Здесь, несмотря на жару, пиво не нагревалось никогда. Бадд был счастлив.</p>
  <p>Билл со вздохом опустился рядом с ним. В груди болело.</p>
  <p>— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — проговорил Бадд. — Отпусти. Ты получил по заслугам, и всё кончено.</p>
  <p>— Не знаю.</p>
  <p>Билл подобрал ногу и нарисовал пальцем на песке треугольник. Песок был плотный, как будто бы влажный, но сидеть на нем было сухо.</p>
  <p>— Что не так, брат? — спросил Бадд. — Расскажи мне.</p>
  <p>— Не знаю, — повторил Билл. — Возможно, что всё так, но я не знаю.</p>
  <p>— Я не буду спрашивать в третий раз, — отметил Бадд, и Билл усмехнулся. Стало больно. Он кивнул.</p>
  <p>— Я много раз ошибался в жизни, знаешь?</p>
  <p>— Знаю.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, знаешь. Одной из ошибок было то, что мы поругались. Я много с кем ругался, это часто было неправильно, но мне за это никогда ничего не было.</p>
  <p>— Везунчик, — отметил Бадд. — Мне так не везло.</p>
  <p>— Я много раз нарушал данное слово. Ты знаешь, что нельзя нарушать данное кому-либо слово?</p>
  <p>— Свои я нарушал регулярно. Не то чтобы для меня это имело большое значение.</p>
  <p>Билл зачерпнул песок в ладонь:</p>
  <p>— Для меня было. Я чтил данное мной слово, но всё равно бывало, что нарушал его. Игра. Каприз. Жажда власти. Месть. Я жалел, что нарушал собственные принципы, но мне никогда за это ничего не было.</p>
  <p>— Везунчик, — повторил Бадд. — Мне было, но это не так обидно, как с руганью.</p>
  <p>Он отхлебнул пива.</p>
  <p>— Еще у меня был принцип. Примета даже. Суеверие. Никогда в них не верил, но конкретно эту я всегда исполнял. Всегда. Я заимел эту привычку у Пэй Мэя. Он всегда требовал делать хорошо с первого раза, у меня не всегда выходило, и я делал дважды, чтобы наверняка.</p>
  <p>Бадд одобрительно качнул головой:</p>
  <p>— Звучит разумно. Так и что?</p>
  <p>— Всегда, — повторил Билл, сжав песок в ладони, — всегда я делал дважды, чтобы наверняка. Был уверен, что если сделаю лишь единожды, то что-нибудь упущу. Это было глупое суеверие неумелого мальчишки, но я следовал ему, потому что оно напоминало мне о моем пути наверх. Глупое. Глупое суеверие.</p>
  <p>По лицу Бадда поползла улыбка.</p>
  <p>— И стоило мне всего ОДИН раз не выстрелить дважды…</p>
  <p>Бадд расхохотался.</p>
  <p>Встрепенулась и поднялась в воздух чайка.</p>
  <p>Билл швырнул песок в воду. А Бадд не злился. В конце концов, здесь пиво никогда не нагревалось.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>